MLP: la orden
by koloro1995
Summary: La orden es una organización actualmente secreta, al principio la organización no era secreta, entrenaban niños de 6 años para enfrentar a demonios, monstruos, o cualquier tipo de amenaza que pusiera en riesgo a los humanos, en la actualidad solo queda unos pequeños grupos


Capitulo 1: la orden

 _ **La orden es una organización actualmente secreta, al principio la organización no era secreta, entrenaban niños de 6 años para enfrentar a demonios, monstruos, o cualquier tipo de amenaza que pusiera en riesgo a los humanos, en la actualidad solo queda unos pequeños grupos**_

Estoy aburrido creo que fue mucho leer por hoy- dijo un chico de 15 años con pelo color amarillo con negro sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol

 **Star** donde estas, celeste nos quiere ver-gritaba un joven de la misma edad pero con pelo negro y usaba lentes

Estoy aquí sky –dijo star yellow mientras se ponía de pie

Celeste nos quiere ver- dijo sky

No sabes que quiere- dijo star yellow mientras se rascaba la cabeza

En la oficina de celeste

Bueno chicos les pedí que vinieran porque les quiero pedir que me acompañen a una expedición a unas ruinas que encontré la ultima ves – dijo una mujer de 25 años con pelo de diferentes colores como verde rosa y azul

Pero porque nosotros – pregunto star yellow

Porque esta será una de sus ultimas misiones antes de entrar a la preparatoria, y vuelvan a sus ciudades, no es tan contentos- dijo celeste mientras ponía un a linda sonrisa

Si pero aun faltan 3 meses celeste- dijo sky

Bueno y que misión- pregunto star yellow

Bueno como saben soy una de las mas famosa arqueóloga de canterlot y e descubierto una antigua civilización y quiero que ustedes me ayuden. Dijo celeste

Esta bien- dijeron los dos chico el mismo tiempo

Mas tarde en el Dark King ( un jet con tecnología de camuflaje )

Bueno y sabes sobre esas ruinas – pregunto star yellow mientras se ponía una katana en la espalda

Nada no ce nada de nada- dijo celeste mientras reía

 **En serio no sabes que vamos a encontrar** -grito star yellow

Calmate star eso será emocionante- dijo sky mientras sacudía a star yellow

No deberías pilotear la nave – dijo star yellow mareado

Tengo buenas noticias, estamos sobre volando las ruinas que celeste encontró- dijo sky desde los controles de la nave

Bueno chicos encontremos tesoros para que nuestros nombres estén en muesos- dijo celeste muy emocionada

En ese momento sky aterrizo el dark King

Empezaremos por el templo- dijo celeste señalando un templo con un sol en la entrada

En la entrada del templo

Mira celeste que diablos quera decir- dijo star yellow riendo

los estaba esperando celeste- dijo una voz de una mujer

tu quien eres- dijo star yellow sacando su katana

cálmate star deja que yo hable- dijo celeste con el seño fruncido

mi nombre es zecora y sabia que un dia la encontraría mi princesa- dijo la mujer de piel oscura con pelo blanco con negro

espera le dijiste princesa creo que as estado mucho tiempo en esta selva- dijo sky

Síganme les quiero enseñar una cosa- dijo zecora entrando al templo del sol

En serio la van a seguir – dijo sky sorprendido

Pues si además puede que sea emocionante- dijo star yellow mientras entraba al templo

Después de media hora caminando

Y que nos quieres mostrar zecora – pregunto celeste

Espere princesa, les contare sobre estas ruinas pertenecía a una antigua civilización de mujeres llamada pegasisters, ellas le rendían tributo a una princesa alicornio de otro universo de nombre celestia

Y porque nos cuentas esto – pregunto star yellow

Bueno ire directa mente al punto- dijo zecora- tu celeste eres la reencarnación de esa princesa

Espera jajajajaja, es enserio ves te lo dije celeste ella esta loca- dijo sky

Bueno si les digo que en ese mundo también ustedes existieron y que tu sky eras un pegaso y tu star yellow un poderoso unicornio

Bueno te diría que estas loca – dijo sky

Esperen entonces yo era un alicornio y ellos un pegaso y un unicornio – dijo celeste

Si pero tu hermana también era una poderosa unicornio aun mas que tu star yellow- dijo zecora con voz seria

Espera como sabes sobre mi hermana twilight – pregunto celeste nerviosa

Porque ella es una de las 6 portadoras de los elementos de la armonía- dijo zecora

Y que es eso- pregunto star yellow

Son la fuente de poder mas poderosa de ese otro mundo llamado equestria- dijo zecora

Espera dijiste que son 6 entonces hay mas y cuales son- pregunto sky

Son generosidad, honestidad, risa, amable lealtad y la que twilight representa es la magia- dijo zecora mientras sacaba 6 jemas de diferente color

Y como estas cosas son tan poderosas- pregunto sky

Solo sus portadoras pueden activar la magia- dijo zecora mientras sacaba otras 2 en forma de garras y la otra en forma de estrella ninja

Y estas dos a quien le pertenecen –pregunto celeste

Bueno la garra es de sky y la estrella es de star yellow- dijo zecora mientras les entregaba sus joyas a star y sky y celeste esto es tulló –le dio una corona con un cuerno – para ti debe ser mas fácil

Bueno zecora como activamos las joyas- sky

Eso no lo ce pero ahora ustedes dos son los encargados de encontrar a las portadoras de la armonía y entrenarlas para que usen su magia adecuadamente- dijo zecora entregándole una caja con las joyas dentro

Que asemos celeste- pregunto star yellow

Bueno tenemos 3 meses antes de empesar nuestros estudios- dijo sky

Bueno mis hermanos empezaran a estudiar en el instituto de ponyville, moveré unos contactos para que ustedes también- dijo celete con voz seria

Espera donde viviremos- pregunto star yellow

No ce preocupen esa escuela tiene unos departamentos para los alumnos- dijo celeste con una sonrisa

Espera celeste tienes otro hermano- pregunto sky sorprendido

Si de hecho tengo dos hermanos aparte de twilight- dijo celeste

Bueno intentaremos encontrar a las portadoras de la armonía - dijo sky

entonces su misión es encontrar a mi hermana y a las portadoras de la armonía- dijo celeste

por donde empezamos- pregunto sky

bueno como dijiste star tienen 3 meses antes de entrar a la escuela empezaran por canterlot- dijo celeste

espera celeste porque por canterlot- pregunto star yellow algo molesto

tranquilo star yo ce que también eres de cantarlot y que tus padres siguen viviendo en la misma casa- dijo celeste abrasando a star

que paso porque odias a tus padres- pregunto zecora

bueno no odio a mi madre pero a mi padre si, el me golpeaba cuando tenia 6 años un dia me fui de casa y un viejo me dijo que si quería una vida mejor yo acepte y fue cuando entre a la orden – dijo star con lagrimas en los ojos

no te preocupes viejo no estaremos mucho tiempo en canterlot – dijo sky

celeste nos tenemos que ir al cuartel- dijo sky

tienes razón sky, zecora gracias nos volveremos a ver- dijo celeste

si princesa que tenga un buen viaje- dijo zecora

fuera del templo

espera si este es el templo del sol entonces el que esta del otro lado es el de la luna- dijo sky señalando el templo de luna

estas en lo cierto sky- la princesa celestia y la princesa luna eran hermanas – dijo zecora

y también esta la corona de luna en el templo- pregunto celeste

no hace unos días una chica de pelo azul oscuro vino y la tomo- dijo zecora

bueno sabemos que no puede ser una amenaza- dijo sky

sobre eso no solo ustedes reencarnaron también grandes peligros pero los dos mas poderosos eran discort un draconecus y tirek un centauro que intentaron robar la energía de los ponis pegasos y unicornios- dijo zecora

si dices que esas cosas también reencarnaron tenemos que encontrarlos – dijo star

no a discort esta en serado con un hechizo pero el hechizo se romperá el dia de la luna de sangrienta que será el 31 de diciembre, si pero tirek debe ser un humano como nosotros- dijo zecora

bueno tenemos que irnos- dijo sky

Baya celeste con que ahora eres niñera- dijo un hombre

que quieres **dark wolf** \- dijo celeste molesta

bueno parece que tienes algo que mi jefe quiere-dijo dark wolf

esto es de nosotros- grito star y atacándolo con su katana

en ese momento dark wolf saco un látigo que golpeo el ojo derecho de star dejando le una cortada

niño tonto quieres morir- dijo dark wolf

espera – grito celeste – enfréntate a mi- en ese momento celeste se transforma le salieron alas de la espalda y el cuerno con la corona brillaron

creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo dark wolf a sus hombres

celeste eso fue grandioso- como hiciste eso- pregunto star yellow mientras se tapaba el ojo

espera star tu ojo, estas bien – dijo celeste preocupada

si solo fue un rasguño- dijo star yellow riendo

toma- dijo sky- estos lentes sele cayeron a uno de esos sujetos

gracias- dijo star mientras se ponía los lentes

seguro que estas bien- dijo zecora

si estoy bien mi cuerpo puede resistir mucho asta puedo ser atravesado por una espada y no pudo morir- dijo star orgulloso de el

bueno zecora gracias y te prometemos que detendremos a las amenazas de equestria- dijo celeste mientras subía el dark king

mas tarde en la base de la orden

gracias alcaldesa le agradecemos mucho- dijo celeste mientras hablaba por teléfono

y que paso celeste- pregunto sky nervioso

esta listo ustedes estudiaran en la academia de ponyville, así que en un mes tienen que ir ponyville a instalarse – dijo celeste

pero faltan 3 meses para que empiecen para las clases- dijo star yellow

si pero es para que se acostumbre a su departamento- dijo celeste

bueno y cuando iremos a canterlot?- pregunto sky

mañana pero viajaran en avión normal como las demás personas – dijo celeste

espera porque- dijeron star y sky al mismo tiempo

bueno y que asemos cuando estemos en canterlot- sky

bueno mis padre seran tan amables de ir por ustedes y hospedarlos por un mes- dijo celeste muy contenta

y tu no nos acompañaras celeste- pregunto star

no yo estaré con zecora investigando mas sobre el otro mundo- dijo celeste

bueno ire a empacar ropa para el viaje- dijo star yellow saliendo de la oficina de celeste molesto

Al día siguiente

Bueno celeste nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto- dijo sky bostezando

Chicos cuando lleguen a canterlot mis padres irán por ustedes y sus demás cosas y estarán en su departamento nuevo

Espera celeste pero como sobreviviremos- pregunto star yellow

Para eso les entrego estas tarjetas de crédito no tienen limite, pero gasten en cosas inútiles- dijo celeste entregándoles sus tarjetas

Gracias celeste- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban

Celeste siempre te vi como mi hermana- dijo star yellow mientras derramaba una lagrima

 **Y asi empieza la misión de dos miembros de la orden para encontrar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía**


End file.
